


Settled

by forgetmenever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmenever/pseuds/forgetmenever
Summary: First fanfic so would really like some construtive criticism. and whatever else you might like to say





	Settled

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic so would really like some construtive criticism. and whatever else you might like to say

This sucked. It more than sucked but he couldn't think of the right word at the moment. Not with lasers shooting past his head at a fast rate. And the fact that he was cut off from the rest of the team. And lost in this labyrinth of a ship. All round it more than sucked but he would have to think about it later. He leaned out slightly to take a couple of shots but the sight of the enemy numbers made his stomach sink. Even if he managed to shoot a few there were just too many. And no telling how many more on the way. The corridor shook, almost knocking him off his feet. He recovered quickly and ducked back around the corner to take advantage of the mayhem. He managed to take out a few more of the furry bastards but it was a losing battle.

The next time the floor tilted he could hear the sounds of explosions, shooting and roaring. He peered around the corner again as the sounds from the main corridor shifted. To his surprise the bulk of the enemy had turned, facing back down the corridor, their backs to him. In an instant the rifle in his hands was up and shooting randomly into the crush. That gave him the chance to look further down the corridor toward whatever had caught everyone’s attention to see a flash of black and white and the sweep of a large sword. Keith! He paused shooting, surprised and more relieved than he ever had been to see Voltron’s leader. In that moment he felt intense pain in his shoulder as he was spun around and punched back against the wall by a shot from a pistol. Instinct kicked in; he lifted the rifle with his off hand and managed to take out the enemy before him. The body dropped to the floor with a thud. Seconds later the Black Paladin was leaping over the body, spinning as he did to slash out at those following him. Keith stood in front of Lance, looking back over his shoulder, his sword flashing. “Lance! Are you ok?” he yelled “Been better but I’ll live.” he replied wincing as he shifted, trying to rise. The pain put paid to that but he managed to prop himself up further and balancing the rifle on a knee he contributed to their meagre defense. He thought heard Keith mutter “You better” but was distracted before he could be sure. Keith was slowly backing towards him, pushed back from the sheer force of numbers.

Once again the ship shook with explosions but surprisingly the loudest came from in front and to the right of them. Keith paused a moment, raising his head as if listening then turning, running towards Lance. He crouched down over him as the wall ahead of them exploded inward, revealing the massive head of the black lion, jaws open and roaring. Keith pulled Lance to him, hooked his arms around his shoulders and under his knees and was running, all in one swift move

“GO! GO! GO!” he was yelling as they sprinted toward the lion, the huge robot beginning to move even before they reached the jaws. Keith leapt, maintaining his balance and sprinted into the lion as they closed. Keith fell into the seat still holding Lance and pulled him closer, holding him tight just as the lion swooped away from the ship, falling into evasive maneuvers as the enemy ship took a shot with its ion cannon. Both paladins sucked in a breath at how close the miss was. They both watched the blue, green and yellow lions converge on the ion cannon taking it out swiftly then turned their attentions to the main ship, destroying it with little effort.

Lance lifted his head slightly to see Red flying in formation with Black as they flew back to the Castle of Lions. He lowered his head with a groan making Keith look down at him with a furrowed brow.

“How are you feeling?” he asked softly. Lance waved his hand vaguely “ Still here” he muttered. He could feel how solid Keith’s chest was, even through his armour. ‘That was random’ he thought before Keith stood with him then lay him down on the floor near the wall. Lance attempted to remove his helmet but Keith shooed his hands away, rolling his eyes, removing it himself. He looked briefly at his shoulder then rose to search through a closet nearby. He returned with an armful of cloth, wadding some up as he walked back.

“This is gonna hurt but we need to stop the bleeding.” Lance nodded slowly, feeling dizzy and tired. Keith loosened Lance's chest armour and tucked the cloth in then pressed down. “Fuck!” screamed Lance. Keith made an apologetic face then cinched the armour tighter to hold the makeshift bandage in place “ Just hold on, we’ll be at the castle soon.” he promised looking down at the red paladin. Lance nodded slightly and closed his eyes. Keith returned to his seat, intent on squeezing every ounce of speed he could out of Black.

Shiro met the black lion in the hangars. “Is he okay?” he asked, face pinched with worry as Keith appeared on the ramp leading down from the lion. “Coran is waiting in the med bay for you,” he continued after Keith just shrugged and kept walking. “Good. He took a bad hit, lost a lot of blood and has been passed out since we left that ship,” Keith muttered, walking as fast as he could without jarring Lance too much.

Coran was ready and waiting when the they burst into the med bay. Keith placed Lance on the bed but hovered until Shiro pulled him out of the way so Coran could remove his armour and start examining the unconscious boy.

“Let him do what he needs to do, “ he murmured in Keith’s ear. Keith swung around, a mix of panic and anger on his face, looking for a moment like he was going to take a swing at Shiro. The bigger man widened his eyes in surprise then smiled softly at Keith. Keith slumped slightly and nodded, turning back to the bed. Coran had finally finished his examination and changed Lance into the suit he would need in the med pod. He carried him over to the nearest pod and gently placed the injured paladin in, closing the door to begin the healing process.

Coran turned to both men his mouth open when the rest of the team burst in, tripping and skidding in their rush.

“Ah good everyone is here. Lance will be fine but he will need to spend some time in the pad. Not sure for how long but at least a couple of days, if not longer.” he explained to all of them.

“What happened down there?” Shiro asked, folding his arms across his chest. “ We were separated, “ muttered Keith without shifting his eyes from lance’s face. “ We were headed for the systems room and when I looked back he was gone and there were Galra everywhere. I don’t even know how many I went through, not even knowing where he was before I realised that Pidge had figured out what had happened and got a lock on his locator. “I followed that and finally found him. Red was going nuts and that set Black off. I… I could feel all the lions at that point. Couldn’t communicate but I could feel them and knew what was going on. That’s what saved us. Saved him.“

Everyone turned from staring at Lance to staring at Keith.

“Since when?” Asked Pidge softly.

“Just then. I’ve always been connected to Red and Black but not the others until then and not since. “ replied Keith, eyes steady on Lance. They rest linked glances and looked at each other with a combination worry and hope.

“Okay,” said Allura, “ I know it’s difficult but we need to eat and rest and be ready for what comes. “ The paladins murmured their assent but Keith nether spoke nor moved. Allura looked at Shiro who shrugged then motioned for the rest to continue on their way.

“Keith, I know you feel responsible and you are worried but staying here will not make any difference to the outcome or the length of time he is in there.“

Keith shook his head, “ Not leaving, Shiro. “ the older man sighed, recognising the tone of voice. There was no point in pushing the issue right now.

“Okay, but someone will be in with some food soon and I will be back later. “ There was no response. Shiro sighed yet again and left the med bay.

Keith sat down on the floor in front of the pod Lance was in. He stared up at his face, so peaceful above him. “ I am so sorry, Lance. I should have been there with you. For you. It’s my fault you’re here now. It’s my fault as the the Black Paladin and…” he paused and scrubbed his face, smearing the tears he could no longer keep back, across his face, “ because I never said anything. I never told you how I felt, how much I felt and that I thought there was something more than me. More than us. And there might still be but I don’t care anymore. I just want you. You and me. Just us. “ he scrubbed his face again, dropped his head and sobbed. And let the feelings come. He had kept them all wrapped away with all of the other difficult, painful memories and emotions.

It had been 4 days. Except for showering and changing clothes Keith had been there the whole time. Coran had produced a mattress, blanket and pillow so Keith could be comfortable. The rest of the paladins had wandered in and out, bringing food and company, sometimes speaking, often just sitting with them. Keith was alone in the med bay, laying on the mattress, staring at the ceiling and waiting. He was just falling into a light doze when the sound of the pod opening had him on his feet before he was really aware of what was going on.

Lance was cold and and his eyes were blurry. He could feel a waft of warm air before he tilted forward, his feet not reacting quickly enough. He felt something catch him, something warm and solid. Arms and a body as he came to, his eyesight sharpening and his mind coming back to life. He looked up slightly, meeting violet eyes and smiled. Safe, warm, comforting. And something more. More heat, different, exciting. Lance realised he was staring at Keith and tried to stand on his own.

Keith smiled, “Take your time.“ He took more weight on his legs but did not move away from Keith. “Are you hungry? “ he asked. Lance nodded, tried to speak but his voice came out as a croak. He cleared his throat but his voice was still hoarse.

“How long?” He managed.

”Four days.“ Lance raised his eyebrows and shook his head slightly.

“Would you like food first or what?” Keith asked.

“Food,” he replied nodding his head.

“Okay, “

They walked slowly down the corridor toward the kitchen, Lance gaining more control and a bit more strength but still not moving away from Keith. Hunk was the only one in the kitchen. At the movement in the doorway he looked up and yelped, a smile spreading across his face as he moved towards the two. Keith helped Lance to a chair and stepped back, allowing Hunk space to hug Lance and examine him with a critical eye.

“I know what you need,” he muttered moving back toward the food prep area. “Won’t be long,” he promised grinning at Lance then giving Keith a quick smile.

“You’re out!“ exclaimed a voice from the door. They all turned to see Pidge sprinting across the room, wrapping Lance in a big hug. “ How do you feel? Are you ok? How long have you been up? Does everyone else know? I’ll go tell them!” She babbled, turning around and running back out of the room without waiting for an answer.

Keith shook his head, smiling and Lanced huffed a laugh.

“Don’t usually see that from Pidge.” He remarked.

“She was really worried about you.“ Hunk spoke from the other side of the room, frowning slightly. “I think she felt guilty she didn’t figure out what was happening sooner.“

Lance shook his head “She’d have to be psychic. I know she seems that way sometimes but I’m pretty sure she isn’t.”

“She figured it out pretty quickly though,” remarked Keith moving to sit beside Lance who leaned into him slightly. Neither boy moved away until Hunk began loading the table with food.

Keith looked over at Lance whose eyelids were drooping as he pushed his bowl away.

“Tired?” he asked softly, nudging Lance slightly. The blue paladin nodded slightly still watching the rest of the team chattering away at the table. “Do you want to go ?” Another nod this time his eyes on Keith. All eyes turned to Keith as he stood. “I’m just going to make sure Lance gets some rest.” Lance rose as well, lifting his hand in a small wave. “In spite of being in that pod for so long I am beat. See ya.” The was a round of sleep wells and see you laters from the table.

The boys left, turning in the direction of the sleeping quarters and walked in comfortable silence, bumping shoulders occasionally. Lance palmed the door controls then turned back toward Keith. Neither moved and Lanced said “Why don’t you come in for a bit. I’m so tired but not really sleepy. Keith nodded and followed Lance through the door.

“Come sit,” Lance patted the bed beside him. Keith sat but again no one moved or spoke for a moment.

“Lance?” Keith asked quietly. “Yeah?” “I want to..um talk to you about something.”

“What?” “About what happened. Maybe not exactly what happened…” he trailed off as he felt Lance’s head on his shoulder. Looking down to see the other boy’s eyes closed. His breath had evened out and deepened. Asleep. ‘That was quick” he mused then stood up, laying Lance down as he did. He shifted him further on the bed and was reaching for the blankets when Lance spoke,

“Keith?”

“Go back to sleep.”

“Stay” It wasn’t a question.

“What? He almost squeaked.

“Please stay. Here. With me.”

“Um...okay. Lets move you over a bit and I’ll stay for a bit. You need to sleep.”

“Mmm.” Lance wiggled over and keith lay down beside him, pulling the blankets up around them. Lance moved closer, throwing his arm across Keith’s chest eliciting yet another almost squeak from him. He would stay long enough just to ensure Lance was asleep then go spend some time in the training room.

He was warm, probably too warm to be honest, but very comfortable. The lights were low meaning it must be the night cycle in the Castle. Keith’s eyes widened and his body tensed as he realised where he was and who he was with. Damn! He wasn't supposed to still be here. He was supposed to be in his own bed, thinking of a way to work up the courage to talk to Lance. It would have been so easy if Lance hadn’t fallen asleep. They had been so comfortable together and he was so ready. Now he had to work his way through all the reasons his mind was telling him not to and convince himself he could make this leap. It made him dizzy just thinking about it.

Keith gently tried to untangle himself from lance but every time he moved Lance would move closer. They were both going to end up on the floor if he kept this up. He could feel Lance stretch beside him then lift his head from Keith’s chest. He blinked up at him sleepily and smiled.

“Keith?”

“Yes Lance?”

“You’re still here.” Keith snorted softly.

“I am.” He grinned.

“Good,” he mumbled laying his head back down for a moment then lifted it again.

“You said you wanted to talk to me but I fell asleep.” Keith nodded, fighting nerves. “What about?”

“Lance, it’s late or maybe really early, and I’m sure you’re still tired,” he deflected.

“Nope. Feeling pretty good actually. What’s up?”

Keith sighed. He could out right refuse, make up some excuse but Lance wouldn’t buy it and really he didn’t want to do that. He wanted to tell him even though it was probably the scariest thing he could think of. He and Lance had become closer, more comfortable with each other. He relied on him to temper his impulsiveness, keeping him on as even a keel as was possible. They were friends now and the scariest thing was risking that relationship. But after what had happened he couldn’t imagine not taking the step. If something happened to Lance and he had not said anything he would regret it for the rest of his life. He would regret it equally if if not more if something were to happen to him and Lance was left not knowing how he felt. He was willing to risk it all, even rejection, on the chance they could be happy together.

“It’s about what happened. And… what it means.” Lance cocked his head quizzically

“To who?”

“To me. And you. And maybe…” Keith ducked his head, running out of courage.

“Maybe what?” asked Lance. “Or maybe...who?” he questioned softly. Keith nodded, peering out from under his bangs. Lance sat up, an expression on his face Keith did not recognise. That startled him, Lance was pretty easy to read. Until he wasn’t and Keith couldn’t read him now. Lance crossed his legs and shuffled closer.

“ Keith, what do you want to say? Is it about us?” Keith nodded again then sighed.

“When I saw you injured on the Galra ship, then more so when I waited for you to come out of the pod I realised a few things. You need to let me finish otherwise I won’t be able to.” He looked up at Lance who nodded. “I have spent my life on my own. There was never anyone I could rely on. Everyone either left or sent me away. Until Shiro. Shiro took a chance on me and I owe him so much for that. He couldn’t fix me though,” he raised his t hand slightly when he saw Lance’s mouth open who then subsided and nodded. “And I thought that I would never be whole, always searching, always wondering. Then we found Blue and we were in the middle of war and I thought that search was on hold. I threw myself into all of it, Voltron, the Blades and all of the challenges that came my way. “Along the way I found a family, Voltron and all of you, and finding that I thought maybe I could have even more.” Keith paused, taking a deep, wavering breath. “You and I have come a long way, from rivals, “ he grinned at Lance who looked offended “ to teammates to friends.” Lance just looked at him, that unreadable expression back. “I care about you a lot Lance. I rely on you, I enjoy being with you…” another deep breath and looked into those unbelievable blue eyes,”And I am pretty sure I’m in love with you.”

Everything stopped. Keith was sure his heart did as he waited for Lance’s response. The boy in questioned straightened up slightly then leaned in, smiling to take his breath away He reached up to sweep Keith’s bangs from his eyes then smoothed his hand down to cup his cheek. Keith could feel tears prick the back of his eyes then leaned in to meet Lance halfway. They pressed their foreheads together before Lance moved in further to kiss Keith’s lips, barely brushing them before pulling back slightly.

“I have loved you for a long time. Probably longer than I even know.” To Lance’s surprise Keith flopped down on the bed then popped right back up

“Really?” he asked, his voice and expression hopeful. Lance chuckled.

“Of course. This isn’t something you joke about!” Keith flopped back down onto the bed

“Oh, thank god,” he muttered, much to Lance’s amusement.

“So…” he sat up again.

“So?”

“So, can I kiss you?”

“I would be offended if you didn’t,” Lance smirked. Keith pushed his shoulder gently then leaned forward slowly, still unsure.

“Oh for God’s sake. We’ll both be dead by the time you reach me.” he leaned forward as well, taking Keith’s hand. He pulled the glove of his hand before placing it on his own cheek then his lips.Keith looked surprised then curved his fingers around the back of Lance’s neck to pull him into a proper kiss.

It was a while later before he surfaced back into a world that included more than just Lance and himself. The lights were bright again, day had come to the Castle of Lions but as yet no one had come knocking. He lay with his head on Lance’s chest, Lance’s fingers tracing patterns on his shoulder and back.

“I could stay here all day.” he murmured

”No you couldn’t,” laughed Lance, “You couldn’t stay still that long!”

“How about I want to want to?”

“Good enough.”

“But only if it’s you. And I probably won’t being training in the middle of the night.”

“Better things to do.”

“If we did that I would stay here all day” Lance laughed,

“I’m in.”

Lance lay with Keith, marveling at where he was and who he was with. He had barely even let himself believe it was true after so long. This fierce boy, prone to violence and impossible to pin down had come down to to settle with him.


End file.
